


everything is cold, except for your coffee flavored lips

by theanimegay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Club Mention, Future Relationships, Haikyuu Secret Santa 2018, Hyper Hinata, Implied Relationships, It’s more like a big friend date with tension, M/M, THEY’RE ALL FRIENDS, Winter Time, alcohol mention, and it leads to another type of date, of that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanimegay/pseuds/theanimegay
Summary: Puns shouldn’t to be so endearing.Cute boys shouldn’t to be working as baristas.And his friends shouldn’t have left him go out this early in the morning.





	1. cold nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tam // @akaaqshi on twt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tam+%2F%2F+%40akaaqshi+on+twt).



> For the Haikyuu Secret Santa Gift Exchange, I got @akaaqshi ! I hope you enjoy your gift and that it isn’t too terrible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the cold can bring warm things closer.

The club is too loud. Shitty music is blaring through shitty speakers, while shitty people drink shitty stuff. 

 

I’m not drunk enough to enjoy this shit show of wasted collage kids and bad songs being played multiple times. The bright lights aren’t really helping either.

 

Shitty vocabulary aside, I’m just not in the mood for this for this. So, I finish my cocktail and pay for my tab. The bartender is smart enough to accept the money without the necessity to exchange words. After grabbing my change, I get up and walk towards the exit. 

 

I lost all my fucking senses when I agreed to come along. Oikasa just wanted to have someone to drive him back to the dorms if he couldn’t find anyone to spend the night with. 

 

_ Asshole. _

 

I would have agreed to go if only he asked me to go with him. Well, actually, I probably would’ve have said no. But still, I’d rather be told the truth than some,‘You haven’t been out in the longest, I promise that I’ll take care of everything. You just need to have some fun’ bull crap. 

 

I look towards the dance floor and see that my suspicions were correct. Oikasa is dancing with some dark haired fellow, and they seem to be having a good time with the way they’re holding each other. I roll my eyes and try to wave at him, mentally cursing how jammed this place is. It take him a whole minute to see it but I finally signal him that I’m leaving. He just waves back with a smirk and turn then turns back, focusing back on the shorter guy. 

 

_ I’ll see you tomorrow then. _

 

I quickly slide past the heavy doors and let the cold air of the night fills my lungs. 

 

_ It might snow later tonight _ , I think as I’m driving down the highway back back to campus. When I look ahead, I see small snowflakes falling from the sky. 

 

-

 

I wake up when the sky is still painted in dark blues and blacks.

 

_ Great.  _

 

I turn over to look at the glock and find a red, glaring 3:18 AM across the face of it. My body is still heavy with tiredness but I know that this will be all the sleep I’ll probably be getting. So I sigh and get up from under my big white comforter. I reach for a hoodie near the foot of my bed and put it on, trying to ignore the frigid air of the early morning. I put on slippers and make my way towards the kitchenette. 

 

After setting the kettle on the stove, I turn on the heat and connect my phone to the speakers. Sweet, soft music plays throughout the small dorm room, and I sit back onto my bed. I’m stretch the sleep clinging to my muscles when I see that Oikasa didn’t make it back to the dorm. 

 

_ Is that why it’s so quiet.  _ I open my phone to text him, but I realize that he probably went home with the guy from the club.  _ I’ll just text him later, when he’ll be awake. _

 

The dorm finally warms up as I hear the kettle ring. I check the cupboards for tea, and when I don’t find it I try looking for coffee. And when neither turn up, I wish he’d be here so I could strangle him. 

 

_ For another day. _ I turn off the stove and get changed into sweats and sneakers. I notice that snow is starting to fall again, and grab my coat from the closet. I look for a pair of Oikawa’s jeans and feel for cash. After grabbing the $20 dollar bill, I disconnect my phone, and turn off the lights. Closing the door, I head down to the common room. 

 

-

 

Outside, the winter air is all enclosing. It turns warm skin cold and leaves a small red tint to it. Almost like a lipstick stain. Almost. 

 

The snow really let down during the night but it wasn’t the type of snow that sticked. Mainly for show, this snow just kinda leaves everything cold and wet after falling. I try to make it to the coffee shop before the snowflakes decide to they like me enough to keep in their hands. 

 

The café I’m heading to runs, basically, 24/7. Becoming a safe heaven and miracle to most students here. It has an slightly more modern aesthetic to it than most coffee shops in this town, but it has a lot more charm. 

 

It known for having delicious drinks and sweet owners. The owners open their arms to all the kids here, basically taking them in as if they were family. And I mean it’s hard not to. There are pictures and art of people that have been here; filling the space with warmth and the feeling of home.

 

And that’s without mentioning the cool floor plan they have. A big couch with a ‘take-one-leave-one’ library in the back, a chalkboard wall on the opposite side of the barista’s station, and the art that is all over the place. Some tables peppered in and you have the  _ Quali-Tea Café _ , best food and drink you’ll get on a student budget. 

 

It’s really a beloved space here in the university. A safe place where you can come as you are, whenever you want to feel at home. 

 

It’s actually the place I meet my friends at. Oikawa was the manager when I worked there my first year. Annoyingly good at his job, the guy took me in and helped, in this words, the emo with a resting bitch face. He was honestly pretty easily to get along with, and he can hold a conversation (turns out, we both did volleyball in our younger years). We also had a few classes together thanks to my advance placement in a few classes. And they rest, well, after my first year there I got to pick a roommate and he offered. We just stuck together ever since. 

 

My other good friend Akaashi was the person taking my place at the cafè after I quit my second year. He was funny and new how to harass Oikawa, so he was a keeper. He was in his third year when he started hanging with us. It was pretty much an instant click. And well the rest is history. 

 

The smell is the first thing that I recognize.  _ Warm gingerbread and coffee grounds.  _ And the fact that it’s really warm in here. I look around and find that it’s still as was a few years ago. The register is empty when I get to it.  _ Just gives me more time to look around.  _

 

Coffee or tea ? I almost finish squiming the menu when a short kid comes to view. 

 

“Hi! Welcome to Quali-Tea Café, I’m Hinata! What can I get for you?” The kid is a bit too bright to stare at this early in the morning. I look back at the menu.

 

“Can I get a English Breakfast Tea with a little bit of milk?”

 

“Aw, you totally should have asked for a latte! I’ve been dying for someone to say that all shift!” He smiles at me and I look back in confusion. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Well because then I would reply with ‘I like you a latte!’ And then, well I don’t know, but my co-worker just showed it to me.” The boy laughs and puts in my order to the register.

 

“That’ll be $2.50!” I give him the bill and glare at him. 

 

“And can have a name for this order?”

 

“Kageyama.” 

 

“Thank you! Have a good morning!” Turning back, he starts getting my drink ready, leaving me dumbfounded. 

 

Realizing that I’m standing here, I look for a seat. As a perk of being a former employee, I know where all the best seats are. 

 

But I guess it’s not too hard to find seeing that most of them are taken by the few people that are here. They left my favorite spot open though. 

 

_ Perfect.  _ It’s a nook under one of the heaters. Located at the front it gives you the view of the mountains, and the town that is between them. It really is beautiful. 

 

I take off my coat and put it behind my seat. I rub eyes again since they started to feel sleepy again. 

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata yells and it causes everyone to look at him. He doesn’t seem to mind all that much because he just waves at them, and they turn back to their work. 

 

I’m about to walk over when he jumps over the counter (instead of taking the counter top off) and starts bringing my order to me. 

 

“Hi there Kageyama! Here’s your tea.” He smiles then sets it down. 

 

“Thank you,” I say. 

 

“No problem!” Another smile and then he kinda just stand there, staring at me. 

 

_ Um, this is kinda creepy. _

 

“Do you need something else?” I ask him. 

 

“Oh no, just was wondering why your here.”

 

_ What the hell? _

 

“Maybe ‘cause I wanted tea dumbass.” He looks a bit taken back but then laughs. 

 

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair.” He take the empty seat across the table. “Why are you alone?” 

 

“Hinata, is it,” he nods,“that’s pretty rude to ask that.” 

 

He blushes and rubs the back of his head. “My bad, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“It’s fine.” I get my tea and take a sip, thinking he’d leave. 

 

“Posi-tea-ve?”  _ A tea pun this time. Great. _

 

“Positive.”

 

He smiles and says,“Okay then, if you need anything, I’ll be at the counter.”

 

“Yeah, I figured. Y’know with you working here and all.” That really sets him off and his laughter fills the air. 

 

_ He just radiates sunshine huh?  _

 

_ No, no, no.  _ Nope.

 

I turn back to my tea before he gets a change to say anything else. 

 

“You’re funny Kageyama.”

 

“Wasn’t trying to be.” I don’t make eye contact.

 

“Maybe, but I think you’re tea-riffic.” 

 

I hum a response and try to ignore him. The puns weren’t funny before and they definitely aren’t right now. 

 

He leaves after that, and goes to the back. I release a breath that I didn’t know I was holding. 


	2. warm mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting new people and discovering old things.
> 
> well, more like a coming out and future dates.

Pale pinks, soft purples, pretty oranges and pastel blues smother the sky when I leave the café. A few white stars freckle the colors. I see that the snow stuck this time, leaving everything covered in a white blanket.

 

_Sneakers weren’t the best choice for this._

 

I sigh and start walking back to the dorm. It’s a slow and  slick trip but I make it to the dorm in one piece. The lack of people rooming around is a bit strange, but not unwelcome. The early hour might be a factor but it more likely due to the break.

 

I open the door and two things are noticeably different. There’s a new guy holding hands with Oikawa sitting on his bed. And sitting on my bed is Akaashi and his boyfriend, Bokuto.

 

_They must be back from break early. But who’s the new guy._

 

“Kageyama!”

 

I look at Akaashi first, then Bokuto. The better half of the group, but they don’t tell me anything.

 

“Oikawa? You’re home early.” I make a point to look at our guest. “And so are you guys.” I turn back to took the other pair.

 

“Well,” they all start but never finish. It’s kinda painful to see them get the words out so I ask,“Want to go out for coffee?”

 

They collectively take a breath of relief and nod. Gives them time to get it together.

 

Whatever it is, I know it’s better to go somewhere else because the tension in that room is so thick it got hard to breath.

 

I quickly lead the way back to the café. They make small talk among themselves, but whenever I try to join they become quiet again.

 

_Whatever._

 

I feel his energy before I hear his voice.

 

“Kageyama! You’re back so soon!” Hinata beams.

 

“Good morning again Hinata. Could you get us some coffee please?”

 

“Yeah, of course. What will it be guys?”

 

They list of their orders and then look at each other.

 

“That’ll be $22.75.”

 

I look toward them, causing them to look away. Hinata awkwardly kinda just stands there, trying to ignore the tension that’s building again.

 

“It’s my treat.” The new guy hand him the money and smiles at me.

 

_He actually looks familiar._

 

We go look for a place to sit, and Bokuto goes to join some tables together. After we sit down, they guys stay silent.

 

“Okay, what’s up? Why are you guys being so suspicious and quiet?” They start talking but mostly in small murmurs.

 

“Guys, seriously. Talk to me.” I look at Oikawa.

 

“Okay. Well, let me start by introducing…,” he turns to our new guest and he fills in the silence,“Iwaizumi.”

 

_The guy from the club._

 

Reaching to shake my hand he says,“Nice to finally meet you.”

 

_Finally?_

 

“I can explain,” Oikawa take his hand,“He’s my boyfriend.”

 

_Oh._

 

“And we’ve been going out for a good time now. I’m sorry I never told you.”

 

 _Ouch_.

 

“Why are you telling me now?”

 

“If it helps, he kept this from us too,” starts  Akaashi. “We found out a few weeks ago.”

 

“He was being pretty stupid, trying to keep this from us. But then again, he is Oikawa.” Bokuto adds.

 

That makes the group laugh, well for everyone except me.

 

“When?”

 

They look at me again.

 

“When did this happen, and why did you keep it from me?”

 

“It was about a year ago, when we meet. We had the same english class and it just progressed. And you know, how last year was. He kinda just -as cheesy as it sounds- he gave me a safe place. He was a bit hard to get to understand but at that point so was I. We just kinda clicked.”

 

Hinata silently delivers our coffee. I whisper a thank you and he just gives me a small smile.

 

“-and well it got to a point in which I felt scared. And just, skipping the details, I didn’t feel comfortable. I wanted to talk and tell you guys but the words stuck to my throat. It wasn’t til’ Bokuto and Akaashi found out that I could say anything about it.”

 

“I just, kept it from you because I didn’t want you to see that side of me.” He finishes.

 

Iwazumi starts to talk,“Basically what he meant it that he was insecure and didn’t want you to see him differently.”

 

“Why would we?”

 

“You know, because he didn’t come out and he felt like it was too late. I told him that it wasn’t but you probably know how stubborn he is.”

 

“Yeah, we do.” I say.

 

The drink stay warm under a long overdue conversation and we stay until the sun has melted some of the snow.

 

-

 

The daily trip to the café because a tradition again.

 

The guys would join sometimes but it would usually just be me. Hinata, I found out, wasn’t always hyper. He was only hyper 98% of the time.

 

He kept trying to talk to me whenever I visited, and I would typically shut him down. I knew he probably was doing it out of sympathy or pity. I didn’t need that. But he surprised me when he sat down one day and told me to stop looking so mean and angry all the time.

 

He knew who I was before meeting me at the café. I was pretty surprised when he continued telling me all the things he wanted to say to me after our first encounter.

 

And he cleared up that he didn’t know what happened that day but that he didn’t feel sorry for me. He was actually pretty glad because it cause me to come back here.

 

A bit messed up but it was pretty Hinata like.

 

We had a lot to talk about after that. And maybe that lead to a few meeting outside of the coffee shop.

 

Maybe some feelings bloomed, and maybe we went on a few dates And just maybe, Hinata got to say ‘I like you a latte’ to me on one of the dates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy whatever this is, i’m sorry that this story isn’t up to par with what you deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> any comments, question, and suggestions are welcome !


End file.
